


mac drink jackkkkkkkk popeop

by gayeliwood



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, mac drink jack pepepeorf, shoot me, slurppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayeliwood/pseuds/gayeliwood
Summary: hot mac x kakyoinfan fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! written by marble UwU





	

**Author's Note:**

> mac is ffat!@

it was in jacks house, at 4 am on a saturday afternoon. there were caprisuns (wild cherry) scattered everywhere. mac SMASHED throughgf the door,,,,,,, stepping in caprisuns. "JACK YOU DUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM STINKYT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WSRE CAPRISUN!!!!!! EVERYWHERE!" he SHOUTED,very AMGRY. jack turned his head to face the aggresiv big mac. "im sorry papi!! i clean up know" then jack VORED all the caprisuns off the floor wiht a big SLORP

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm thank you jacccc UwU" mac said, SMOCHIN jack on the chheek

"uwU", jack respond, "thank u pls drink my pisssss" 

"ok i will" replied mac and cheese

jack pull down he pant and wenntt peeepope on in he mouth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! macintosh plus like this xD

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMu rur pee a tattste !!!! mac said while C ON SUMI NG pepop. very happy. tadsty ,mmmmm

tjen jack went a pull on mac tit and MILK

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Lois: It seems today  
That all you see  
Is violence in movies and sex on TV  
Peter: But where are those good old fashioned values  
Stewie, Brian, Chris and Meg: On which we used to rely?  
Entire Family: Lucky there's a Family Guy  
Lucky there's a man who  
Positively can do  
All the things that make us  
Stewie: Laugh and cry!  
Entire Family: He's... a... Fam... ily... Guy!" said jack and he NUT EVERYONE!!!

then they had 17 children adn one of then was kakyoin the endddd :3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

please shoot me


End file.
